Perdido
by Emmy2710
Summary: O desespero parece agora, algo que sempre fizera parte de suas vidas, desde que um de seus irmãos desapareceu, o mundo aparenta está caindo aos pedaços e tudo isso por terem confiado na pessoa errada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, tenho uma nova história, dessa vez sobre TMNT, espero que vocês apreciem a leitura.**

 **Disclaimer: Eu não possuo as Tartarugas ninjas.**

* * *

Devagar andaram na água rasa, com o objetivo dos ninjas pé não conseguirem seguirem-nos, estavam em desvantagem feridos e cansados de uma batalha árdua, ao contrário de seus inimigos que estavam em maior número e descansados.

A água fria lavava seus ferimentos e as faziam arder, um ninja que estava em pior estado cambaleava pela perda de sangue e de adrenalina, era ele também quem ia na frente usando seu bastão bo como suporte para medir o fundo do rio e também como uma muleta, já apoiava boa parte de seu peso quando seus joelhos se dobraram e ele entrou em colapso antes de cair,porém, uma faixa azul apareceu na sua frente e o apoiou antes de seu rosto bater nas pedras e então ele desmaiou.

Agora com apenas três ninjas conscientes a fuga ficou mais difícil, o líder então entregou o irmão gênio ao seu irmão de temperamento quente, e pegou o bastão do gênio para medir o fundo. Estavam em silêncio sabiam que qualquer pequeno barulho podia fazê-los alvos de novo e nenhum tinha a menor chance de lutar novamente, não nessa noite.

A água sempre fria começava a aumentar isso retardou um pouco seus movimentos por outro lado facilitou o transporte do ninja desmaiado, já que a água era suficiente para que ele boiasse e seu irmão apenas o auxiliava, embora ali não tivesse nenhuma luz de poste para iluminar o rio, era noite de lua cheia e isso os ajudou a encontrarem o seu caminho, tinham que ter cuidado já que a vantagem de poder ver era também de seus inimigos. O líder levantou a mão, seus irmãos ficaram imediatamente em alerta, o ninja de faixa laranja sacou suas armas, seus irmãos fizeram o mesmo embora, o de mascara vermelha segurava um sai em uma mão em com a outra apoiava seu irmão na água fazendo-o flutuar.

No meio das árvores a margem, surgiu uma garota ruiva todos suspiraram aliviados, menos o irmão normalmente brincalhão que hoje ao contrário do normal estava mortalmente sério e silencioso, com nenhum sinal de risos no rosto começou a girar seus nunchakus, seus irmãos olharam descrentes em sua direção e começaram a discutir, a menina observava a cena silenciosa e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

O ninja de máscara laranja não foi nenhum pouco abalado pelos olhares e as palavras de seus irmãos e muito menos pelas lágrimas da menina; em seus olhos uma chama parecia queimar, uma chama de puro ódio e repugnância irmãos se entreolharam preocupados, nunca viram ninguém tão irritado muito menos o mais brincalhão dos quatro, e toda essa ira era dirigida a menina que caiu de joelhos na lama e chorou mais histericamente.

— Sinto muito! Sinto muito!— Ela disse repetidas vezes com as mãos tampando os olhos para não olhar para ninguém. O líder se aproximou não era uma boa idéia deixarem isso acontecer aqui, precisavam ter controle de suas emoções, caso contrário podiam ser encontrados colocou uma mão no ombro da ruiva, mas ela se esquivou do toque.

— April, está tudo bem, vamos todos para casa e descansar, vamos— Tentou persuadia-la, mas ela apenas ficou lá repetindo as mesmas palavras e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— O que diabos esta acontecendo?— Raphael perguntou olhando para Michelangelo e April,ele foi ignorado.

— Mike,eu sinto muito,por fav-

April foi cortada por Michelangelo.

— Não é só a mim que você precisa se desculpar, não há nada que você possa fazer e seja lá o que você diga não vai mudar absolutamente nada.

Leonardo olhou irritado para seu irmão mais novo, ele não entendia nenhum pouco essa animosidade repentina contra April, fora de Donnie era Mike quem se dava melhor com ela.

— Leo, você não está entendendo— Mike murmurou — April nos vendeu, ela nos traiu.

Leonardo o olhou de boca aberta.

— Ela nos enganou, enganou a Donnie, agora ele se foi.

— Mas Donnie está ali, Raph está com ele— Leo gritou apontando para eles, mas apenas Raph estava lá.

Com os olhos arregalados Leo olhou em volta.

— Onde ele está? Onde ele está?— Exigiu na sua voz havia um risques de medo.

Ninguém respondeu.

E então no meio da noite Leonardo acordou na sua cama, mas o pesadelo estava longe de ir embora, afinal era um pesadelo muito _real._

* * *

 _ **Bem, ficou meio confuso, mas é porque era um sonho, sonhos são meios doidos. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Continuo não possuindo as tartarugas ninjas.**

 **Sintam-se livres para favoritar, seguir ou comentar, mas por favor sejam gentis.**

* * *

Mike se espreguiçou e bocejou, desligou a TV,estava passando apenas besteiras,olhou em volta entediado, seus irmãos estavam em suas próprias coisas, Raph esmurrando um saco de pancadas no dojo, Mike podia ouvi-lo da sala, perguntou-se se deveria por em prática uma de suas brincadeiras, uma que envolvia uma barata, uma lata de tinta e um pedaço de corda,Michelangelo balançou a cabeça, Raph já estava irritado, e mesmo o ninja de máscara laranja ás vezes tinha um pouco de bom senso.

" _Quero ficar inteiro hoje, muito obrigado."_

Então a brincadeira ficava para outro dia. Leo devia está meditando por aí, Mike adivinhou revirando os olhos; então sobrava apenas Donnie.

Franzindo a testa ele percebeu que seu irmão gênio passara o dia no laboratório, curioso para saber o que tanto seu irmão fazia e também querendo distraí-lo, Mike se dirigiu para lá.

Seu irmão estava debruçado sobre um aparelho Kraang os dedos ágeis, cortavam e redefiniam fios, sorrindo Mike andou nas pontas dos pés, pronto para assustá-lo.

— Buu!— Sussurrou, em um instante sentiu um bastão bo, acertar sua cabeça.

— Ai!

— Ah! Mikey! Não me assuste desse jeito!— Ralhou Donnie, zangado.

Esfregando a cabeça Mikey olhou para o gênio.

— O que você está fazendo?— Perguntou curioso, observando a outra tartaruga remexer em um pequeno aparelho oval.

— É uma espécie de arma Kraang, estou querendo...

Mike deixou de prestar atenção e olhou em volta, observando os objetos estranhos, havia uma espécie de máscara assustadora, que parecia está observando-o, olhou para seu irmão e percebeu que ele ainda estava falando.

— ...por isso juntas são perigosas — Terminou Donnie lançando um olhar preocupado para a bolinha que agora estava na mesa ao lado de algumas xícaras de café vazias.

— E você não prestou a menor atenção, não é?— Donnie comentou olhando para Mikey irritado.

Mike sorriu timidamente.

Donatello revirou os olhos , guardou o T-phone e o bo no cinto.

— Hey! Para onde você está indo?

— Ao deposito de sucata preciso de algumas peças para o Shellraiser.

Por mais entediado que Mikey estivesse ele não estava com vontade de assistir seu irmão revirar em peças velhas, suspirando percebeu que ele teria que encontrar outra forma de entretenimento.

— Tchau!— O gênio se despediu.

— Até mais! Diz para April que eu mandei um "oi" — Mikey sorriu quando viu Donnie ficar vermelho.

— E-eu não vou ver a April — Gaguejou nada convincente, Mike o observou sair da toca, sabia que ele provavelmente iria passar no deposito de sucata e depois na April.

...

A Lua aparecia no céu, embora o sol já estivesse se posto era possível ainda ver perfeitamente bem a cidade. Donnie finalmente achou borrachas para o freio do na mochila junto com outros equipamentos, ficou ereto e se espreguiçou, olhando para o céu suspirou, levara mais tempo do que tinha suposto, para encontrar simples peças. Agora decidira que iria à casa da April. Seu T-phone tocou ele tinha 98,7% de certeza sobre quem era. Tirou o objeto do cinto e olhou o ID.

Leo.

Há!Ele tinha razão, aceitou a chamada, colocando a bolsa nos ombros ele começou a andar.

— " _Donnie?"-_ A voz de Leo soou— " _Onde você está?"_

 _— "Hey, Leo, estou perto do deposito de sucata"—_ Ele murmurou enquanto pulava de prédio em prédio. _" — Vou passar na April, rapidamente e então vou para casa."_

— " _Você sabe que eu não gosto quando algum de vocês sai sozinho, sem avisar, você sabe como os ninjas pé tem agido estranho esses dias. Além do mais ainda tá cedo, você vai ficar mais visível."—_ Leonardo parecia irritado.

Donnie revirou os olhos, quando chegasse em casa Leo provavelmente faria suas palestras.

— " _Era apenas uma coisa rápida, mas aí perdi a noção do tempo."_

 _— "Mas mesmo assim Donnie, você devia ter..._

Donatello sentiu uma picada no braço direito levantando-o viu que havia um dardo enorme logo em seguida, sentiu uma picada na panturrilha esquerda.

... _levado alguém contigo."_

— " _Dardo"—_ Murmurou distraidamente, seu cérebro de repente lerdo e nublado.

— " _O quê?"_ — Leo perguntou.

— " _Fui...—_ Suas pernas ficaram pesadas, elas se dobraram e ele ficou de joelhos por um momento, viu que estava cercado de ninjas, depois desabou no chão. — _...atingido."_

Então tudo ficou preto.

— _"Donnie?"_

— " _Donnie_?!"

— _"Donatello?!"_

Enquanto Leo chamava seu irmão, um ninja se aproximou do T-phone da tartaruga caída e pisou em cima, rachando a tela.


	3. Chapter 3

**E então depois de cinquenta anos tá aí o capitulo três, capítulo curto eu sei, mas espero que gostem. Obrigada a todos que lerem e um muito obrigada a Kis que deixou um review.**

 **Disclaimer: Ainda continuo não possuindo TMNT.**

* * *

— " _Donnie?"_

— " _Donnie?"_

— " _Donatello?"_

Leo não perdeu tempo ficando estático, sensei havia treinado bem seus reflexos, além disso por mais inúteis que seus irmãos achassem que aulas de meditação fossem elas o faziam ter mais controle de suas emoções e por consequência conseguir trabalhar em situações complicadas. Ele tratou de colocar suas katanas nas costas e chamou seus irmãos, Raphael e Michelangelo logo ficaram alertas e visivelmente preocupados ao relato de Leo sobre a ligação que tivera com o irmão gênio dos três. Depois de uma explicação apressada ao mestre e pai deles, as tartarugas foram em busca de Donatello.

— Talvez tenha acabado a bateria do T-phone dele. — Disse Mike esperançoso.

— Bem que eu queria, Mikey, mas ele disse que fora atingido e depois o T-phone dele ficou sem sinal. — Explicou Leo enquanto eles corriam em direção ao depósito de sucata. Raphael rosnou e disse algo ininteligível.

Mikey de repente mudou de direção e começou a descer do prédio, as outras duas tartarugas se entreolhavam eles só foram perceber o que atraia a atenção do mais novo quando desceram ao chão.

Mikey segurava na mão o bastão bo de Donnie, quebrado em três pedações, apenas um deles não estava coberto de sangue.

— G-gente isso não é bom. — Falou ele soltando a arma e dando passos para trás.

— Que droga aconteceu aqui?! — Indagou Rapha irritadíssimo, a arma quebrada e manchada parecia o único indício de uma briga.

Os dois mais velhos pularam de susto quando o mais novo começara a chamar pelo irmão desaparecido.

— Mikey! — Repreendeu Raphael, acertando no mais novo um cascudo.

— Como Donnie vai saber que estamos aqui? — Perguntou irritado Mike esfregando a cabeça dolorida.

— Caras, foco! — Disse Leo assumindo sua liderança. — Temos que buscar pistas para conseguirmos rastrear Donnie.

Os outros dois assentiram e se dispersaram dessa vez foi Rapha quem achou um dos pertences do irmão, o T-phone destruído. A tartaruga soltou sete palavrões e chamou os irmãos, Raphael fechou as mãos em punho, tamanha era sua raiva.

— Oh, D! — Exclamou Mikey se sentindo culpado por não ter acompanhado o irmão em sua visita ao depósito.

Leo estava começando a ficar desesperado não havia mais nenhuma pista, por toda a volta do depósito havia estradas asfaltadas, não havia como eles rastrearem qualquer marca de carro que eles achassem suspeitos. Donnie era o gênio do grupo, era ele que agora diria algum plano ou ideia.

Mikey teve ainda a ideia de ligar para April, mas ela não tinha notícias de Donnie e disse que ficaria de olho em qualquer sinal suspeito.

Voltaram para casa cabisbaixos e no caso de Rapha irado, Mestre Splinter os esperava preocupado, seu coração pareceu afundar quando viu que Donatello ainda não havia voltado.

— E Donatello?

Leonardo se aproximou e mostrou um dos pedaços da arma de seu irmão.

— Encontramos a arma de Donnie perto do depósito, sensei.

O velho rato demonstrou imensa dor e pegou o pedaço de madeira da mão de seu filho. A sala parecia coberta por um véu de tristeza.

— Nós vamos encontrá-lo — Disse resoluto Michelangelo seus olhos azuis estavam sérios como nunca. — Nós vamos encontrá-lo.


End file.
